


[NEW COLLECTIBLE DISCOVERED]

by TheClicheInLife



Series: A Rook in the Hand [2]
Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-07-01 18:08:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15779340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheClicheInLife/pseuds/TheClicheInLife
Summary: The chaos caused by the Project at Eden’s Gate caused the world inside Hope County to stop -- school was delayed as the kids found themselves making the basement of the Fall’s End Church their home. Two seniors had started their senior project early; they called it, “Fall’s End: Our Home” and it was an armature film project -- coercing every person in the town they could, to film their lives so that at the end of the year they could show everyone just how much their home meant to them. Finding film collectibles in the world opens up more home videos to share just what Hope County looked like before fire and bullets rained down on the peaceful Big Sky Country Town.





	1. Fall’s End Church Youth Group’s Annual Summer Retreat

A finger slides from the front of the camera lens and a warmly lit cabin comes into view; with a small kitchen and threadbare rug as well as a couple leaning into the camera. Laughter filled the small space as they pulled each other closer, the man, one arm stretched out to hold the camera --“Alright. We’re officially recording.”

More laughter blares through the audio, “Right. Well. Welcome everyone to the Fall’s End Church Youth Group’s Annual --” She laughs again, and looks up at him, “What is this again?”

The camera shakes now and the couple disappears from view; they bump shoulders and continue laughing, “We are the absolute worst Youth Leaders.” Hopping up on the counter the woman shrugs, still laughing and smile playing on her lips as his cellphone clatters onto the counter, “Oh come on, Bridge.” He leans up and presses a kiss to her lips, “Motivation and theology aside -- we’re pretty awful role models.”

Bridget laughs, running her fingers through the man’s hair, “Well, I guess there are worse things to be. What was the line anyway?” He kisses run up her collarbone, neck, below her ear and again on her lips, “You know, the kids will never forgive us if we don’t get this right.” He kisses her again, making her laugh and cup his face, “William Moore, what is this line supposed to be?”

He laughs, placing his head on her shoulder, “Welcome to the Fall’s End Church Youth Group’s Annual Summer Retreat.” He kisses her forehead, “You were so close, and yet…” Pressing more kisses down her nose and eventually on her lips, “So far.” Phone clattering onto the floor the both laugh, a loud “Oops!” echoing around the tiny kitchen.

 

* * *

 

Teenage laughter flitted through the audio as various faces of the Fall’s End Church Youth Group came into focus. Panning up from the kids, in the shade of one of the large maple trees stood Pastor Jerome with Bridget Campion and William Moore on either side of him. “Now, I know you’re all here for the weekend retreat up into the Whitetail Mountains but before we go, I’d like to say a prayer for the safety and faith of all who are going on this end of summer camping trip.” The heads of the adults bow as Pastor Jerome prays for the health, safety and enjoyment over the next three days.

Piling into various cars trucks and vans about two dozen teenagers and two Youth Leaders make their way into the Whitetail Mountains to their usual campsite -- the camera, now in one of the cars as the entire car sang along to Disney karaoke of all things. Swaying to the beat of whatever song came along next, the camera drifted from passenger to passenger, phone being grabbed by one the girls she turns it to face her -- “So, we’re going up into the mountains again to… be closer to god? Get eaten by bears? Make out with Jack Sommers? I guess we’ll find out…” She cackles as the camera is pulled away from her.

The camera is now looking out to the road ahead of them, before it turns once more to a girl who looks more than a little irritated, “You do realize I won’t be able to use ninety percent of this footage if you don’t keep it in your fucking pants?” She turns and the camera follows, only to find the previous girl with her tongue out, “Very nice, Vicky. I’ll remember that when you want my help with Calc homework three times a week.” A chorus of “oohs” came through the car with that comment.

About an hour and a half later they arrived at the campground -- tents and sleeping bags popped up along with a dozen chairs and a couple of guitars, “And over here you’ll find our Youth Leaders…” the camera pans over to Bridget and Will who were setting up their own tent, and proceeds to zoom in on each of their faces, “So any words of wisdom for us on this wild camping trip this weekend?”

Will looks up at the camera, less than a foot away from his face and rolls his eyes, “How about… don’t get eaten by bears AND don’t agree to go tree climbing with Bridget.” He nudged her shoulder with his and she looked up at the camera and shook her head, mouthing ‘no’ while he continued, “You’ll get stuck in a tree and she’ll laugh and just leave you there.” The woman behind the camera laughs at the two of them, “Go see about getting a group together to collect some firewood. But maybe, don’t get lost. Yeah?” As soon as she wandered off with the camera pointing towards the large group of teenagers surrounding the fire pit, Will sneakily pressed a kiss to Bridget’s cheek, he hoped that none of the kids had been looking

“Alright guys, let’s go get some firewood!” The camera woman’s voice boomed as the entire camp seemingly split off into groups of four or five of their own accord, they wandered in the nearby area to pick up various twigs and logs. “So. What do you think?!” It was a conspiratorial whisper, the girls bumping shoulders as they look for twigs dry enough to be used as fire starters, “I’ve heard there’s a really pretty lake nearby and I really think that it could set the mood to you know --”

“What happened to ‘keep it in your pants’?” The girl scoffed as they picked up more leaves, looking over at her companion, who was seemingly lost in her own daydream she went over and dumped leaved into her hair, cackling as the girl shrieked, camera flailing in ever direction, by the time she calmed down, the other girl pulled the camera back to her face, “I think you’re going to end up with wood ticks in places that they shouldn’t be and be absolutely embarrassed as Mr. Moore has to take you to the clinic in Missoula to check for Lyme’s Disease. And for what? To get to second base with Keith Fyre?” She clicked her tongue, “Not worth it.”

Back at the camp the Youth Leaders pulled coolers and lights and chairs before heading out to check on the teenagers they sent out into the wilderness. “So. Are we taking bets as to how many kids end up losing shoes in the woods this year?”

“Including you, when you try to climb another tree with shoes on?” He laughs as she playfully shoves him, careful to avoid putting him into a tree. Rubbing his arm, pretending to be hurt he continued, laughter still in his voice, “Too many. Anyway, I’m more worried about them sneaking off to do… you know what.”

“Sex?” He splutters, and nods, and she grins over at him -- overly pleased with making her boyfriend blush at the lack of innuendo, god, she loved (read: hated) the lack of sex ed in public schools, “Look. I brought condoms, I’ll leave them on the cooler with a note.”

Will looked over at her, with a wide grin and amusement set so far into her features it made him want to roll his eyes. “You really are the worst Youth Leader ever.”

“I have a mug to prove it.” Bridget was far to smug about that, eyeing a group of kids who had wandered too far from camp, she motioned to Will and made her way towards them before calling over her shoulder, “Anyway. God can smite me later after I save these kids from having unwanted pregnancies in their teens.”

After a fire had been made and dinner had be finished, everyone grouped around the campfire with marshmallows and other various goodies as the guitar was passed around the circle of teenagers and adults. It was a clear night in Montana and the peace of the wilderness seeped into the bones of everyone there, the strumming of the guitar faded and the camera panned around the circle of faces; most of the groups were wrapped in blankets of two or three people with the exception of the boys who specifically “no homo-ed” their way out of it, who looked like they were freezing by themselves, and then there’s Will and Bridget, curled up next to each other, blanket draped comfortably over them. The camera turned towards the girl shooting the scene she grinned and whispered into the mic, “I ship it.”


	2. Do As We Say, Not As We Do

The camera is older this time on a tripod in the middle of the Spread Eagle, the colors are oversaturated and the ambient noise echoes across the audio. Mary May bumps into the camera, shaking the tripod, “Oh shit!” Passing the beers past the tripod she leans down, “Sorry for shaking up the shot for ya’ll.” She laughs and saunters off; music echoing from the jukebox floods the audio as laughter and people flicker in and out of frame.

Pastor Jerome walks into frame, smiling as he pulls a barstool over, “Hello guys. I have to admit -- this senior project is definitely the most interesting that I’ve participated in. I hope you find tonight here…” He laughs and looks over at the bar off screen, nodding at someone unknown, before returning to the camera, “at the _Spread Eagle_ … enlightening. I’m sure we’ll be entertaining enough.” Laughing again Nick Rye can be heard in the background, pulling Jerome once again away from the camera.

The music is faded and comes and goes from an old Jukebox in the corner of the room -- two of the tables have been pushed together and red cups are placed on opposite ends of the table. Nick and Kim Rye were at one end of the table and Will Moore and Bridget Campion at the opposite end. Turning to face the camera, Bridget pointed at the lens before shouting over the ambient noise, “Do as we say not as we do kids. We’re adults. If you do beer pong, I will find you and I will… I haven’t decided on an appropriate punishment at the current time.”

Will laughs and turns away from the camera as ping pong balls bounce across the table. Cheers bounded off the walls of the small bar as solo cups crushed and ping pong balls landed in the still full cups. Nick’s arm is wrapped around Kim’s shoulders; possibly leaning against her, but definitely tracing patterns into her shoulder while waiting for Bridget to toss another ping pong ball across the table; he whispered something into Kim’s ear and it made her laugh, turning away from the table right before the red solo cup splashed in front of them.

All four “competitors” had beers in their hands -- and were becoming less and less sober as their competition lingered on. Over the din of the bar, one could almost swore they heard Bridget singing along to at least one of the country songs that came on over the jukebox and as she got the ping pong ball again she handed her beer over to Will and a look of focus flickered across her face. They had one cup left and they would win, and the thought filled her with determination.

As the beer splashed out of the plastic cup, cheers boomed through the tiny bar and putting the beers on the table, Will appeared behind Bridget and lifted her up; causing them both to devolve into a raucous round of laughter and kisses as he held her against his hips. A loud whoop could be heard from Nick Rye at the sight, followed by Kim laughing and turning her husband around before pulling him into a kiss.


	3. Becoming a Deputy Pt.1

“So. Are you going to apply for that job?” The audio is muffled but still audible as the camera pans across a hiking trail -- ending on a familiar woman’s hiking pack. The sound of gravel and mud was accompanied by the humming of the woman in the camera until she turns and faces him, smile stretching across her face as she winks at him. “You know, that’s not an answer.”

She laughs and turns back around, “You better keep up there, Will, I’d hate to leave you behind.” Walking over to the cliff face, she kicks off her shoes and begins to climb; a sigh escapes Will as he wanders over to pick up her shoes and socks and he shakes his head; the camera panning down to her shoes and then onto his face as he rolls his eyes at her antics. “Come on, slowpoke!” She’s now sitting up at the top, legs kicking and laughing while making faces at him.

Lacing the shoes together, he throws them over his shoulder as he wanders over to the perfectly good hiking trail, “She’s absolutely crazy, you guys know that right?” He laughs into the camera before turning back to the wilderness around them, “You didn’t answer my question, Bridget. You know that Jerome would be more than happy to give you a reference and more importantly the world can use more police officers like you.”

She snorts as he comes and sits next to her, “Look. I hate guns. And law enforcement. And…” Her head rests against his shoulder and he wraps her arm around his waist, and he presses a kiss to the crown of her head. She sighed and leaned further into his arms. “I don’t know if I can do it.”

The shot pans upwards as the phone is placed on his lap, leaving a camera with an unflattering view of them two of them and the treeline above them, “If there’s anyone that can do it, it’s you, babe.” A soft smile plays on her lips as she turns and presses a gentle kiss to his neck, and a shiver runs down his spine,

“I’ll think about it.” It was a whisper against his skin and it made him smile and he grabbed her hand, running gentle circles against the back of it. “Will?” He hummed, squeezing her hand tighter, “Thank you.”

He laughs, “You’re welcome. And Bridget?” She looks up at him, a small smile still on her lips, “Whatever you choose, I’m with you. Always.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”


	4. Becoming a Deputy: Part 2

A dimly lit hallway comes into focus, a woman humming behind the camera turns into the bathroom and wolf whistles at a shirtless William Moore, “Hey good lookin’” he rolls his eyes at the camera and continues brushing his teeth. The camera turns to the mirror and blocking Bridget’s face is her phone as she slides behind him to get to her toothbrush at the opposite end of the counter, “So guess what?” She’s bouncing up and down as she puts the camera on the counter top and proceeds to brush her teeth. 

Now, Will grabs her camera and turns it to give the most unflattering view of the woman next to him, who promptly flips him off. “Don’t be that way, you’re the one who brought the camera in here in the first place.” She rolls her eyes and he chuckles, “Oh right. You wanted me to guess...something.” He pauses, looking at her with a grin as she finishes and glares at him impatiently pushing him, “Alright — alright! What?”

A smile spreads across her face, “I got the job!” Arms are flung as they pull each other into a tight embrace, “I can’t believe it!!” He laughs and carries her into their shared room before placing her on their bed and places a gentle kiss to her lips, phone discarded somewhere in the comforter. 

“I dunno. Jerome is an extremely convincing man.” She playfully slaps his arm and makes him laugh and press another kiss to the crown of her head, “What I mean is that I’m very proud of you, Deputy Campion. Hope County just gained an exceptional law enforcement official.” He laughs and crawls onto the other side of the bed, “I know I feel safer with you walking around with a gun.”

Finding her phone in the bed she turns the camera around so that both of them are in the frame, “I’d say you heard it here, folks, but seeing as no one will see this for a year…” She shrugs comically and laughs, “Anyway, here’s to Hope County’s newest deputy sheriff.”

Will pulls the camera over towards him and whispers conspiratorially, “May god help us all.”

Bridget’s laugh can be heard off camera as the frame jostles before it’s turned off.


End file.
